Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and controller for controlling scheduled charging of an electric vehicle such that the electric vehicle can be charged on a schedule using various types of chargers without requiring a redesign of the various types of chargers to do so.
Description of the Related Art
In response to the wide distribution of electric vehicles, charging these electric vehicles has become increasingly important. However, according to the current state of technology, when charging is scheduled in a vehicle or via use of a smartphone or the like, the operation of charging the vehicle according to the schedule sometimes fails. Failure of the scheduled charging is a great inconvenience to a driver. The invention disclosed herein is intended to more reliably ensure that electric vehicles are charged according to the schedule as requested.
The current standards regarding the slow charging of vehicle batteries do not include regulatory standards about scheduled charging. Therefore, at present, scheduled charging is impossible for electric vehicle supply equipment (EVSE) since different control logics of EVSE manufacturers are used.
The information disclosed in the Background of the Invention section is only for the enhancement of understanding of the background or the invention, and should not be taken as an acknowledgment or as any form of suggestion that this information forms a prior art that would already be known to a person skilled in the art.